Die Kakashi
by chaos queen0703
Summary: Death's goal is to kill Kakashi. Kakashi has a mysterious past. Team 7 has no clue whats going on. What will happen when Death finds something very dear to her that she lost years ago and Kakashi finally faces his past at last? Hell will break loose.
1. Info Page

A/N: Chaos Queen0703:This is my first story... I hope you like it

Chaos Queen0703: You must read this or else you will be COMPLETLY lost in the real story... WELL, if you don't, too bad for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (even if I wanted to I don't... Even the luckiest can't always get what they want. :( lol)

* * *

Die Kakashi

Chapter zero: Info

Name: Viana (V or Ana or Death) (Only her parents and sometimes Kakashi calls her that if otherwise, you probably will end up in the hospital if you call her Ana)

Last name: she won't tell, only Kakashi really knows (find out why in story)

Battle name: Death

Race: You are half angel and half goddess and the rest human/mortal (I know, "how can you be more than a whole" confusing right? LIVE WITH IT)

Other looks: you are VERY pretty and beautiful. You have NORMAL curves (I hate when people always make you have huge curves and breasts. They make you look like a slut) No one really knows what your eyes look like. You have really long blue hair as you can see in the picture. You sometimes wear your hair in braids. SOMETIMES usually means close to never! .

Looks: 

This is what you look like and what you wear.

Personality: you are cold, cruel, evil, sinister, merciless, and just plain mean. Also you make smart-alec comments that really hurt people mentally and usually make them self-conscious

Age: same age as all the genin which is 16 in this case

Demon/curse: celestial angel and snow dragon

This is your demon (the snow dragon):

Power: You have the 'celestial angel's gift' meaning you can control light and darkness. Also you have mastered the elements, wind/air, water, fire, darkness, light, and all the jutsu's that fall into those categories. (Actually you haven't really mastered them ALL but you have mastered most and can kinda do the others pretty well)

Celestial Angel from: 

This is what you look like except you have longer hair that goes down to the floor you DO have the violin . (btw, I hate the violin!)

Powers continued: When you are in your celestial angel form, you use the violin to perform jutsus and can transform it into any weapon you want. You also need to play the violin to use your chakra and perform jutsus and transform it into any weapon. You play so beautifully that it also hypnotizes people who listen to it. It also is such a sweet melody she can torture people just by playing it.

Pets: two white wolves  
name: San (Saw- na)  
name: Moro (More- a)

Pictures:

The wolves are your pets/best friends. (Ignore the girl riding on them) Also this is how you ride the wolves! . The two wolves are identical too.

Background/history: She used to be the happy-go-lucky child then her Kakashi and his "gang" killed her WHOLE clan except her when she was six. She now lives to kill Kakashi and she would die for her goal. Now she is being brought to Konoah by prisoner and… (Other stuff will happen. Me:. the readers: --')

Height: 5 feet 5inches (all the guys are your height except Naruto who is a little shorter by about a couple of inches. Also Sakura is about 2 centimeters shorter)

Weight: 75 pounds (I know that that is REALLY underweight but, LIVE WITH IT. You aren't anorexic though you just are REALLY light and skinny. 50 pounds out of the 75 is muscle though . You just are naturally light)

Family: DEAD

Likes: Nothing except her wolves and her snow dragon

Hates: Kakashi and everything but her likes

Dream/goal: To kill Kakashi and restore her clan's honor and some other stuff you will find out about later.

Links:

Link to see what you look like:

Link to see your wolves:

(This is how you ride them, but you aren't that girl riding them)

Link to see your demon:

* * *

A/N: Chaos Queen0703: I hope you liked it... If you can't see or find the links, message me and I will send them to you.

Chaos Queen0703: Message and review OR ELSE I WILL MAKE MY IMAGINARY FRIEND, BOB, STALK YOU DOWN AND BLOW YOU UP WITHA BAZOOKA! jkjklol (for all you slow people out there, that means, just kidding just kidding laugh out loud) --' and yes I am signed up for the mental hosptial and I did remember to take my medicine this morning... (hopefully)


	2. Team 7 meet

A/N: Chaos Queen0703:I hope you like this one... You had better, that's all i have to say in this little note, also, if you want to know why I'm so calm it is because my doctors gave me an overdose of my medicine... (maybe)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will buy it. I have a gum wrapper, a shiny penny, and annoying sister, and empty bottle and a REALLY boring life. I will bargin with that. 

* * *

Die Kakashi

Chapter One: Team 7 meet…

Someone's POV

Have you ever wondered what its like to be utterly obsessed with something? Sometimes it sounds good like being obsessed with someone you love and they love you back and you would do anything to make sure they couldn't get hurt. But what if you were obsessed with someone you hated? So obsessed that you didn't remember that it might be time to take a break, try to do anything other then learn about that person. I'm one of those people who are obsessed. Like that second reason my obsession is with someone I hate. His name is Kakashi Hatake. He and his gang murdered everyone I have ever known, anyone who I might have cared about. Do not feel pity for me because I don't want or need it. All you need to know is that I am Death and I will kill him. For the last 10 years I have lived, breathed, and ate information about Kakashi, who is now a good ninja but that will never stop his past from catching up with him. So why the long explanation? Honestly because I have nothing better to do .I was captured by twenty ANBU black ops and they are taking me somewhere and at the moment I am chained up like a bad puppy. (They needed twenty ANBU to catch me because let's say I put up a BIG fight) Finally I'm put into a room told to wait. Sure I am chained now but they will regret this.

Sasuke's POV

The Third Hokage was talking about our new assignments; how not only are we students, but teachers also. Like I care. I am only slightly curious about who are project is going to be. 

Students started coming and leaving with the other teams soon we were last and alone. 

"Our project must be related to you Kakashi-sensi" Naruto remarked

Sakura shook her head 

"She is being brought in last. She is a bit violent but we will teach her not to be," Kakashi said bored while reading his book. 

Naruto looked at him in shock and was about to say something when two ANBU officers came in supporting a girl in rope between them 

"Here is your project," one guard said holding the girl up.

Her eyes widened then slowly the ropes dropped. Amazingly instead of running she grabbed a Kunai and ran towards Kakashi with it. 

"Die Kakashi," the girl whispered

Kakashi didn't defend himself all he did was say "Hi Ana long time no see"

Viana's POV

I smiled a cruel twist of my lips as my kunai moved towards Kakashi's chest. Now I could kill him. Quick as a flash Kakashi brought his hand up and caught my kunai raising it up causing me to go up to until I was eye level with him. I growled then spit on his face. Slowly with his other hand he wiped the spit off 

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit Ana so how have you been?" Kakashi said

She growled again. "Don't you dare call me that you bastard!" Viana growled struggling to get him to let go of my kunai

Viana's POV  
She smiled as she ran at Kakashi. He was reading that stupid book she had heard about and wasn't paying attention. She grabbed my kunai and ran at him. That fool didn't even defend himself all he said was "Hi Ai long time no see" like she was supposed to be happy to see him. The funny thing is she am kinda. she mean she am glad she get to kill him. The thing is it has been my dream for so long that it is almost like I would be giving up part of myself. Crazy huh? I shook my hair out of my eyes as I attacked but somehow faster then I could see the raven haired kid blocked my strike (he only blocked your attack because you are running low on chakra. The chains have a special jutsu on them that makes them drain a person's chakra slowly). I growled at him pissed slightly 

Viana said "move now!"

He smirked at her! 

She gasped as Kakashi said, "Sasuke I was going to defend myself." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved back tugging on my kunai as if I would let him take it Viana said, "let go."

She snarled at him pulling harder on my own kunai. He smirked letting it go. She smiled a cold smile at him before turning to Kakashi 

Viana, "why have I been brought here?"  
Sasuke's POV  
He stared in anticipation at the girl who had snarled at him until her words registered 

Naruto said, "don't you know?" 

She glared at him and laughed a small bitter laugh 

Viana, "if I knew I wouldn't have asked" She replied

Kakashi: "Well Ana I have decided that I need to make up for my past so I am having you trained with my team." 

She stopped looking at him wide eyed and then her eyes darkened. Her voice came out colder then an icicle 

Viana said, "you think by training me will make up for you ..." Kakashi moved and had covered her mouth

Kakashi said, "no I don't but please my team doesn't know."

She snarled but the sound was muffled.

Viana said, "I hate you" she said the second he moved his hand

Kakashi said, "I know that, but I was hoping my team and I could teach you not to"

She shook her head and laughed

* * *

A/N: Chaos Queen0703: I hope you like it.

Chaos Queen0703: Please message and review or else... doI have to call bob again!


	3. Author's note

Sorry I haven't in forever, but I haven't had that much time with school work and all that crap... I am going to continue my other story, Queen of Ice and then after I finsh that story I will write this one... Unless you want me to write this story and hold off on the other story, Queen of Ice, until I finish this story. PLEASE message me with your answer or review with your answer... please?

Thanks

-chaos queen0703


End file.
